parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twister Pan
''' Twister Pan' '''Twister Pan is a parody of the Walt Disney classic Peter Pan' CAST: Twister Rodriguez (Rocket Power) as Peter Pan Dijonay Jones (The Proud Family) as Tinker Bell Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) as Wendy Darling Prince Tuesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as John Darling Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Michael Darling Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Slightly Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) as Cubby Teddy and Leo Platypus (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as The Twins Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Nibs Chip (Beauty and the Beast) (Beauty and the Beast) as Tootles Stan Smith (American Dad!) as Captain Hook Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Mr. Smee Family Guy Characters as Pirate Crew Ray Rocket (Rocket Power) as Starkey Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as Singing Pirate with Accordian Lars Rodriguez (Rocket Power) as Lookout Pirate Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Pirate with Tea Kettle Penny Proud (The Proud Family) as Tiger Lily Tito Makani (Rocket Power) as Indian Chief Mommi (Rocket Power) as Indian Squaw Music Man Stan (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood), Baker Aker (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood), Conroy Blanc (Rocket Power), Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time), Bobby Proud and Dysfunktion Junction (The Proud Family) as The Indians Trudy Proud and Oscar Proud (The Proud Family) as Squaw and Brave Suga Mama (The Proud Family) as Brave's Mother-In-Law Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys), Hayley Smith (American Dad!), Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger), Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever), LaCienega Boulevardez (The Proud Family) as The Mermaids King Friday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as George Darling Queen Sara Saturday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Mary Darling Genevieve (Madeline) as Nana Crocodile as Himself Seagull as Herself Neverland Animals as Themselves CHAPTERS Twister Pan Part 1: Main Title ("Second Star to the Right") Twister Pan Part 2: Meet the Royal Family/Bedtime/The Shadow Twister Pan Part 3: Twister Chases His Shadow/Reggie and Twister Meet Twister Pan Part 4: Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday Meet Twister/Twister Teaches the Children to Fly Twister Pan Part 5: "You Can Fly!" Twister Pan Part 6: Meet Captain Stan Smith and the Family Guy/American Dad!/The Simpsons Cast/Peter Griffin vs. The Crocodile Twister Pan Part 7: A Close Shave/Captain Stan Smith Attacks Twister and the Royal Children Twister Pan Part 8: Meet the Lost Boys/Dijonay Tries to Kill Reggie Twister Pan Part 9: "Following the Leader"/Captured by Indians Twister Pan Part 10: Twister and Reggie Meet the Mermaids/Captain Stan Smith Captures Penny Proud Twister Pan Part 11: Twister Tricks Captain Stan Smith/Saving Penny Proud Twister Pan Part 12: Captain Stan Smith's Next Plan Twister Pan Part 13: "What Made the Red Man Red" Twister Pan Part 14: Dijonay Helps Captain Stan Smith [[Twister Pan Part 15: Big Chief Twister/"I Had A Mother Once" '']] Twister Pan Part 16: "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Stan Smith Twister Pan Part 17: "The Elegant Captain Stan Smith"/Twister's Present Twister Pan Part 18: The Explosion/Twister Saves Dijonay Twister Pan Part 19: Reggie Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle Twister Pan Part 20: Twister vs. Stan Smith/'Stan Smith is a Codfish' Twister Pan Part 21: Back Home/"You Can Fly!" (reprise)/THE END Twister Pan Part 22; End Credits MOVIE: Peter Pan MOVIES/TV SHOWS: Rocket Power Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune Rocket Power: The Big Day The Proud Family The Proud Family Movie Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood An American Tail An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island PB&J Otter The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World American Dad! Family Guy The Simpsons Melody Time ("Legend of Johnny Appleseed" segment) Kim Possible Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama The Wild Thornberrys As Told by Ginger Sabrina the Animated Series Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever Madeline My Fair Madeline '''VOICES' Bobby Driscoll Kathryn Beaumont Paul Collins Tommy Luske Jeffrey Silver Johnny McGovern Robert Ellis Stuffy Singer Tony Butala Hans Conried Bill Thompson Corinne Orr Candy Candido June Foray The Mellomen Margaret Kerry Connie Hilton Heather Angel Ulysses Cuadra Gilbert Leal Karen Malina White Shayna Fox Tommy Lioutas Nicholas Kagei Jaxon Mercey Pat Musick Adam Rose Bryn McAuley Milo Torriel-Gibbon Andrew Ducote Alex Strange Ralph Macchio Bradley Pierce Haley Joel Osment Gregory Grundt Seth MacFarlane Patrick Warburton Mike Henry Seth Green Alex Borstein Mila Kunis Kevin Michael Richardson Adam West Carrie Fisher Drew Barrymore John Kassir Dan Castellaneta Kyla Pratt Ray Bumatai Brooks Almy Jeremiah Sparks John Filici Obba Babatunde Dennis Day Cedric the Entertainer Tommy Davidson Paula Jai Parker Jo Marie Payton Christy Carlson Romano Danielle Harris Rachel MacFarlane Melissa Disney Emily Hart Brit McKilip Alisa Reyes Jamie Watson Catherine Disher Louise Vallance SPECIAL THANKS: ''' Walt Disney Stephen Druschke (inspiration) '''CREATED AND DIRECTED BY: Cartoonfan009 'GALLERY:' '' Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoonfan009 Films Category:Twister Pan Category:Twister Pan chapters